


i'd spend every hour, of every day, keeping you safe

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Daisy has a rough day at school but of course, her parents make everything better, even if they are traitorous ticklers!
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Kudos: 28
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	i'd spend every hour, of every day, keeping you safe

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Philindaisy & Tickling on the fluff bingo cards!

When Daisy had stormed out of school, face burning bright red, and slammed the car door shut despite her fear of loud noises, Phil and Melinda only needed to share a look to come to the same conclusion: something’s seriously wrong. They try to distract their daughter by asking random questions about her most recent hyperfixation, superhero comics, but they barely manage to extract half hearted one word responses, with the occasional nod or shrug. By the time they’ve made it back home, they’re still none the wiser as to what the hell has upset their daughter this viscerally.

As soon as the car pulls to a stop in the garage, Daisy practically sprints out of the car and speeds upstairs, not bothering to take her shoes off or follow through her usual after school routine. Phil goes to chase after her and see what’s wrong, but Melinda grabs his arm before he can follow the upset eleven year old, insisting he give her a few minutes to cool off and process whatever happened at school to work her up like that. Sighing reluctantly, he follows his wife into the kitchen, trying his utmost best to not chase after Daisy and find out what’s wrong, and try to shield her from the horrors of the world that threaten to harm her. He lingers in the kitchen, making himself a mug of coffee while turning back to Melinda every few seconds to see if she thinks Daisy’s had enough time to cool off yet.

When Phil’s managed to drink his coffee, Melinda smirking against the rim of her own mug every time he tries to flash her his puppy dog eyes to speed up her decision, she slowly gets up from her seat, placing her mug in the sink before walking through the house, Phil speeding up behind her to catch up. Stopping outside of Daisy’s room, Melinda sends her husband a harsh glare, silently daring him to mess this up or harass their daughter into telling them what’s wrong. She gently knocks on the door, waiting until she hears Daisy’s hoarse voice giving them permission to enter, and her heart breaks at the sight of her daughter’s puffy red eyes and sniffling nose. 

They walk over to the preteen, gently moving her so that she’s sat in the middle of her bed before they take a seat on either side of her, hugging her tightly. Her tears start up again, soon turning into sobs which heave her chest, and Mel gently strokes her hair while Daisy cries into Phil’s chest. Neither parent dares to say anything, letting her get all of the overwhelming emotions out in the open before asking her how she’s feeling, or what happened to evoke such a reaction from her. As the tears begin to taper off, Melinda pulls out a packet of tissues from seemingly nowhere, pressing them into Daisy’s hand for her to use.

“Sweetheart, do you want to tell us what happened today?” Phil asks, his voice barely above a whisper as Daisy nods into his chest.

“We-we were talking about our crushes, during lunch, and, and I said that I think Jemma’s really pretty. B-but Raina said that it’s not natural for girls to like girls, and that I’ll go to hell. And, like, I don’t believe in hell, not really, but I don’t wanna go to hell Mom!”

“Daisy, look at me please honey.” Mel asks, seething with anger over the prejudices of an eleven year old. “There is nothing wrong with you for liking girls. You are perfect just the way you are, and no one can change that, nor should they punish you for it.”

“You know, I used to have a boyfriend when I was younger.” Phil says, causing Daisy’s head to swivel round, confusion written on her face. “And your mom has had girlfriends before. So you see, you’re not weird at all, you’re our perfect little flower.”

At this, Daisy lets out a groan, rolling her eyes at her father’s cheesiness. In retaliation, Phil gently digs his fingers into Daisy’s sides, grinning as she lets out a high pitched shriek from being tickled. When she refuses to apologise for the eyeroll, Phil carries out his attack, tickling her while the preteen shouts for her mom to help her. Soon enough, May tells Phil to stop tickling her, only for the older woman to start tickling her daughter instead, smirking as she calls them both traitors, insisting that she’ll never trust either of them again between fits of giggles. Hearing her happy laughter, seeing her cry tears of joy rather than sadness, is all Mel and Phil need to know that their daughter would be absolutely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
